Project Summary/Abstract Parent Award: 1T32GM132006-01 (PI: Henry, Clarissa) The current T32 award supports an innovative, evidence-based training program that includes a co-mentorship framework, transdisciplinary research opportunities, an experiential professional rotation in industry/non-academic setting, and multiple supports to increase the diversity of trainees. The proposed comprehensive evaluation will collect quantitative and qualitative data from current students, former graduates, faculty, and partners. Information will be collected through multiple methods, including surveys, semi-structured interviews, and focus groups. Data will address a broad range of topics, including the quality of training, research opportunities and scholarly output, supports and barriers, faculty engagement, and overall program operations. The design also incorporates a sustainability component by building mechanisms for annual, ongoing evaluation following the end of funding. The evaluation will include the following: Recent Alumni Surveys. Online surveys addressing impressions by recent graduates of their training and professional preparation, as well as overall program quality and operation. Current Student Surveys. Online, anonymous surveys of all current students will assess their training and research/scholarly experiences. In order to identify programmatic differences in experiences, this will include both T-32 funded students and those not funded through T-32. Research Activity Log. All students will complete an online Student Research Activity Log, in which they report research experiences and products, including publications, conference participation, participation in on-campus and off-campus labs, and grant writing opportunities. Student Focus Groups. Student focus groups will gather additional qualitative data regarding student impressions and experiences in the program, including opportunities, supports and barriers experienced by both T-32 funded and non-T-32 funded students. University Administrator Interviews. Interviews with key University administrators will assess impressions of the program and its place in the University environment, their vision for future growth in the program, and support/resources they feel are necessary to accomplish that growth. Partner Interviews. Representatives of key T-32 partner institutions will be interviewed in order to assess their impressions of the program and their specific institution?s participation. Faculty Surveys. All participating faculty will be surveyed to assess the nature and level of their engagement in the program, as well as their training and research experiences with trainees.